


I Can't Help

by romanmustberomantic



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, M/M, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanmustberomantic/pseuds/romanmustberomantic
Summary: Virgil is tired of Roman's crap and tries to hide away but  it doesn't work so well.





	I Can't Help

Virgil was tired of it. He had retired to his room indefinitely. Everytime he left his room he was berated by stupid nicknames from the princely side. He did not hate the nicknames. He was just tired of having to cake on foundation every time he left his room. He made sure the last time he went out to take as much snack food as possible so that even if he got hungry he would not have to leave. Virgil spent his time, for the first two days of his hiding away, watching YouTube or listening to music. Virgil's mind kept darting back to a song he had heard Roman singing before.  
   
Virgil pulled up the song for the who knows how manyeth time and started to quietly sing along, closeing his eyes and relaxing.

"Wise men say, only fools rush in.  
But I can't help falling in love with you.  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin?  
If I can't help falling in love with you.  
Like a river flows, surely to the sea, Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be.'  
Take my hand.'"

Suddenly, Virgil felt someone put their hand on his and his eyes shot open. 

"What are you doing here!?!" Virgil exclaimed.

"You hadn't left your room for while and I decided to come investigate, Dark and Dreary."

Virgil was glad he kept his room dark so the other side could not see his face. "You didn't need to, I'm fine. Now, leave."

Virgil noticed Roman frown for a moment before the frown was quickly replaced by a smirk. "Take my whole life too.  
For I can't help falling in love with you"

Virgil was confused and flustered, which only got worse when the royal side didn't leave.

"I'm sorry for ruining your solo, Phandom of the Darkness, but I simply had to finish the song."

"Now leave." Virgil demanded.

"Do you really hate me that much that I can't stay?"

"If I say yes will you leave."

"So you don't hate me." The royal side replied with a smirk.

"I've liked you while now." Virgil said as an off hand comment.

"What?" Roman replied, in shock.

"Nothing." Virgil replied quickly, realizing what he said and the blush on his cheeks getting darker.

Roman leaned in closer and Virgil got even redder.

"Judging by the blush on your cheeks I think you said that you like me."

"No."

"Fine, but you were obviously singing the song  about someone. Who was it?"

"No one."

"Was it Logan?"

"No,"

"Patton?"

"Fine, I was singing about you. Now, go laugh and tell the others."

"Why would I laugh?"

"Cause ha ha I've fallen in love with you."

"Maybe, just maybe  you haven't thought that the prince might also be in love with the emo?"

 


End file.
